ES High
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Well the E.S. members are not happy. Not at all...why? Well they're being forced to go teach as substitutes at the worst school on Aineis for two weeks at least, and they aren't even allowed to kill anyone! AU OOC Femslash, slash and bashing rated T might be upgraded to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I have BlackRose015's permission to do a version of her story E.S. High with some things different. So check that story out too will ya? AU OOC some femslash some bashing.)**

"Please tell me you're kidding Eclipse!" Éclair wasn't the only one to say it but she was the loudest in the office at the moment. Not that the blond chief of the G.O.T.T. could blame her arguably strongest E.S. Member.

"I'm afraid not Éclair." Eclipse said sighing and not looking too happy herself.

"Someone check the calendar and tell me it's April Fool's day and I forgot." Éclair said looking to the other E.S. members, particularly Un-oh and Alv who were both checking the date as well.

"Since when do _you_ forget April Fool's Day?" Dvergr asked looking at Éclair who shrugged. Despite Alv and Un-oh's best attempts, Éclair was the prank mistress and the amount of things she managed to pull on them on the Pranksters Holiday, should have been impossible for one woman no matter her powers.

Of course Eclipse was more than happy to let them think that Éclair didn't have any help, it meant that when they revenge pranked Éclair she was left laughing and got away scot-free.

"There's a first for everything hun." Éclair said as she kissed Dvergr's cheek when the pink haired woman had stepped close to her to check her fever.

"Not for that. Trust me, we all can tell when it's April Fool's Day as long as you're around." Dvergr said rolling her eyes but smiling at the display of affection as she leaned into Éclair's side.

"Although a lady really should be more elegant Éclair." Lumiere said sighing as she looked at her sister in all but blood.

"The point remains… that this is no joke. We really are being given this as an assignment." Eclipse said bringing them back on track with a slight cough although she smiled at the sight of Dvergr being so relaxed around everyone. It had been hard when Dvergr and Alv had started pulling away, had acted like they were merely co-workers that didn't get along.

Maybe that's why Éclair had reacted so violently when she realized that the Alv and Dvergr that had tried to destroy the Earth, were actually just experimental clones made by the Nouvlesse to get a good reason to get rid of the 'uncontrolled' E.S. Members. Of course Eclipse and the Twins had reacted just as violently, if only less destructive, as they nearly ripped apart the galaxy looking for the real Alv and Dvergr.

The two had been taken and cloned when Éclair first got her self-inflicted amnesia, which was why at first no one noticed the changed because they were all focused on Éclair. Then when they noticed it they hadn't thought anything of how they were acting so strange, figuring it as a way they had coped. It hadn't been until the Deucallian had already fallen into the sun that they realized it wasn't the real Dvergr and Alv.

"So instead of doing our jobs as the peacekeepers in the galaxy, we're being sent to babysit and handle a bunch of spoiled self-entitled little brats as if we're teachers?" Éclair asked as she flopped down on the couch, dragging Dvergr down onto her lap as she did so.

"Unfortunately so Éclair. We're going to be teachers at Emas Crewd High starting tomorrow morning." Eclipse said sighing heavily and not looking happy about it herself.

"Great… how long did you know about this Clipse?" Éclair asked sighing heavily and wrapping her arms around Dvergr.

"Two hours and before you say anything, I spent the first hour trying to talk and trick them out of it. The second hour I spent trying to get brute force to get them to reconsider. Neither one worked as you can tell." Eclipse said dryly and causing everyone to look at each other wide eyed at that.

Eclipse was one of the strongest members of the E.S. force even if she was mostly just the Chief now. If _she_ couldn't get them to reconsider with force…maybe they should find a way to send Éclair? Preferably with Alv as backup, not that it'd be needed much.

"Don't even think about going Éclair, and no one think of sending her there. The most I could get out of them was a waiver to do whatever we want as long as the kids are still alive and able to reproduce. Which means we could put them into a coma and they'd still be alive and able to have kids if they ever wake up." Eclipse said causing slow horrifying grins to creep up on the others faces, except for Dvergr and Lumiere who didn't look bothered.

"You're still sleeping in the guestroom tonight." Dvergr said making Eclipse blanch at this.

"That means I get you all to myself tonight." Éclair said with a grin as she pulled Dvergr back to rest against Éclair's chest instead of letting the woman sit further up on her lap.

"As long as you behave for the rest of the day." Dvergr agreed reaching up to pat Éclair's cheek and making the taller woman beam.

"Is it any wonder we don't know which of them is my 'papa' as it were? If she wasn't able to prove it, I'd question if Dvergr was the one to carry me sometimes." Alv said rolling her eyes at the threes antics.

"Trust me dear, I have the stretchmarks to prove it." Dvergr said rolling her eyes at her daughters words. It was far from the first time Alv made the comment. Her daughter was, as Éclair would put it, just acting like a little shit.

"And I have video tapes of Dvergr when she was pregnant and of the day when you were born." Éclair added with a grin as she looked at Alv.

"Although even we aren't really sure which one of us is the actual 'papa', despite that being what you call Éclair." Eclipse said causing the others to snicker, it was always funny to hear Éclair being called a papa.

"For all we know, Lumiere could be the papa. We four did get _really_ drunk together that one time about a month before Dvergr found out she was pregnant." Éclair said with a grin and causing Lumiere to blush as she looked away.

"Not that anything changes if it is true. Dvergr is still mama, Eclipse is still mom, and Éclair is still papa with Lumiere being Aunt Lumi." Alv said shrugging slightly and not even really caring which one of them was her biological papa. She just liked teasing her parents with it sometimes.

Sinistra was the one to bring them back on track slightly since the others were just watching the little family moment happen.

"So who will be teaching what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I have the list right here." Eclipse said holding up a file and opening it as Vendredi passed out other files to the rest of the E.S. members.

"Viola you have Music and Art which you will be sharing with Un-oh. In addition to this Un-oh you are also the Drama teacher, mainly so Éclair doesn't infect them." Eclipse said glancing at the two more childish E.S. members, well aside from Éclair herself that is.

"What's that supposed to mean? Infect them?" Éclair asked glaring at the blond who smirked but didn't say a word.

"If I have to explain it to you, it'll take away from our time." Dvergr said calmly diffusing the situation the way only she could and distracted Éclair quite easily.

"A-ou you'll be teaching them Chemistry, Phys Ed, and History. Don't worry everyone will be splitting several of the classes so you won't have to do it all by yourself." Eclipse said to the gentle giant who nodded his head as he read his schedule from the folder.

"Sinistra you're doing Latin, History and Geography while Dextera will be handling Latin, Economics, and Biology." Eclipse said nodding to her two right hand men who both nodded as they began scanning their folders.

"Looks like I'll be doing History, Philosophy and Home Economics." Armbrust said having already read his folder and being the only one who hadn't seemed surprised by the assignment.

"I've got Survival Training along with Physical Education and French. Why do these kids need to know Latin, French, and I'm guessing English too?" Éclair asked boredly flipping through her folder.

"They're the children of Nouvelesse and most of the older contracts are written in Latin while French is considered the Nouvelesse's perfect language and English is the most commonly used language in the galaxy even if most people feel better with Japanese." Lumiere answered without thinking about it as she scanned her own folder.

"I'll be teaching Home Economics it seems, along with English and I _somehow_ got stuck with a Sex Ed/parenting class as well." Dvergr said giving Eclipse a look over the folder and making the blond shrug slightly.

"You're the only one here who has gone through pregnancy and can therefore explain it and the…results…to the class the best. With how often these students trade sexual favors for passing grades or just for fun I'm surprised that there haven't been any recorded pregnancies at the school yet." Eclipse said and causing Dvergr to not look impressed with her blond lover.

"The result of her pregnancy has a name you know? And I'm standing right here." Alv said dryly as she leaned against the wall, flipping through her own folder.

"I know your name, I was there when you were given it." Eclipse said without skipping a beat and causing Éclair to snort.

"Yeah with a broken hand and three broken fingers. Turns out the painkillers didn't work on Dvergr so she ended up breaking our hands…glad I have a higher than normal healing ability." Éclair said with a snicker while Dvergr shrugged at the looks she was getting.

"I was going through seven hours and twenty six minutes of labor with a seven pound and thirteen ounce baby that was a foot and a half long just about. I think she's lucky that her hand and fingers were the only thing I broke." Dvergr said dryly and earning winces from the other women in the room.

"Anyways. I've got Mathematics, Chemistry and Biology. What about you mom?" Alv asked glancing at Eclipse who looked at her own folder with another sigh.

"I've got Biology, English and _politics._ " Eclipse said hissing the last word and earning winces from the others. None of them really liked politics much.

"Well you _are_ the best at them. I've got Politics too by the way, along with literature and philosophy." Mercredi said from where she was leaning into Armbrusts' side.

"I'm still amazed that we're letting Alv do Chemistry. She does take after Éclair after all." Un-oh said with a snicker while Alv responded by throwing her folder at him, thankfully it was paper clipped together so that the papers didn't go everywhere.

"I've got Mathematics, Computer, and Literature. Dledum?" Tweedledee asked looking at her twin who checked his own folder while they ignored the folder war that was going on behind them.

"Physics, Home Ec and Phys Ed with one class a week on Behavior for Men." Tweedledum said after a few seconds of looking.

"And I have Computer, French and mathematics as well as one class a week for Behaviors of Ladies. The work load for each of us seems perfectly balanced and there is a scheduled lunch time for even the teachers as well as periods we can use to do our paperwork in between the classes." Lumiere said as she scanned her schedule and where the teachers said they were in lesson plans.

"Looks like me and baby boy here will be together in Phys. Ed tomorrow morning. Teaching the brats how to swim huh?" Éclair asked grinning at Tweedledum who blushes a bit at what Éclair had called him.

"Seems so papa." Tweedledum said noting that in his own schedule as he tried not to look at the others. Sure Éclair might have adopted him and his sister when they were ten and gotten them out of that horrible orphanage, but he still got a bit shy or flustered when he said her title aloud.

"Do you think we still have that old sewing machine around the house somewhere?" Éclair asked looking at her two lovers who frowned as they thought about it.

"I think it's in the attic by the old china cabinet." Dvergr said after a few seconds.

"Good. I'll be working on something tonight so I might be a little… late getting to bed love." Éclair said with a slow wicked smirk spreading across her face as she planned out her next move. After all first impressions were important.

"I believe that as a Home Economics teacher I should stay with you and help you in your sewing adventure. Perhaps if I stay in your lap and run the fabrics through the machine while you get the thread we'll be able to get done twice as fast." Dvergr said with a sly smirk on her lips that showed that she _wasn't_ thinking about whatever Éclair would be sewing tonight.

"That's great. If you're in my lap I can hold you close and make sure that you're safe." Éclair said with a grin.

"Honestly if you're going to give me another baby sibling or two, you can plan on when and where when I'm not here. I don't want to _know_ where you might end up conceiving a baby." Alv said rolling her eyes and pulling a small face at her parents.

"Well you were either conceived at the house or across the de-" Dvergr quickly covered Eclairs mouth with one gloved hand while Eclipse grinned a bit.

"Another word about _that_ and you'll have to be put into a new body." Dvergr warned her red haired lover with a growl and glare.

"Talk about whipped." Un-oh said with a snort, earning a pillow to the face from Éclair.

"I feel bad for these students." Lumiere said with a sigh.

Tweedledee was the one to respond as an all out pillow war broke out where Alv happily joined sides with her papa.

"You aren't the only one Aunt Lumi." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hello there cutie." A girl with blond hair in twin tails said sidling up to Tweedledum who had just proclaimed himself the classes new PE teacher and threw one of the bulkiest boys into the water to get him swimming.

"Now that Jen is working her magic we can do whatever we…want…" One cocky boy said trailing off as Tweedledum threw the blond girl, apparently Jen, into the water as well which ruined her makeup.

The rest of the class gaped in disbelief at their apparent teacher who was barely any older than them it seemed, and yet had seemed to effortlessly toss the most desired girl in school into the pool. He hadn't even batted an eye or blushed at the fact that Jen had been flirting with him!

"Get in the water. Or I'll throw you in." Tweedledum said glaring the rest of the class into obedience and throwing in those that wouldn't listen to his warning.

They hadn't even been swimming for four minutes before some of them tried to crawl out of the water, complaining about being tired or sore. Tweedledum sighed as he practiced his aim.

He threw tennis balls at the ones trying to escape while wondering where the hell his papa was.

"Shark!" One student cried alarmed when a shark suddenly emerged in the pool, causing all of the students to panic as they began swimming to the other edge. Before they could make it however the shark dove under the group, strangely without biting at the students, and then appeared at that edge of the pool to chase them some more.

Tweedledum immediately raced towards the pool to save the students only to skid to a stop when he got almost to the edge and recognized the apparently wild animal. Huh so that's why she wanted to know where the sewing machine was and why her and mama hadn't made it back to their room and instead just had at each other in the attic. Given that his room was right under the attic, he had quickly vacated it to bunk with his twin on the other side of the house once the noises started.

Tweedledum watched in amusement as the 'shark' chased the students back and forth across the pool several times as they screamed or yelled for help and a few were even crying in fear. All of their complaints at being tired or sore were gone now and they were only focused on the blind panic of trying to get away from what they believed was a man eating animal.

It started as a small chuckle, then it evolved into snickers, until finally Tweedledum was laughing so hard he was crying as he bent over clutching his stomach.

A rather surprising amount of the students shot their teacher horrified looks for laughing when they were about to be 'eaten' by the fearsome creature.

"I…I think…they…can…swim…now…papa…" Tweedledum wheezed out through his laughter as he nearly hit the floor he was laughing so hard while the 'shark' paused in front of the students just before they could do the next lap.

The students stared at the apparent shark as a _human_ hand reached up and pulled the top of the head down to reveal a red haired woman grinning at them with purple-bluish eyes that moved over the students stunned faces.

"Do you think so son or should they do a few more laps just to be safe?" Éclair asked as she easily levered herself up out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool and wring the water out of her hair.

"Who do you think you are?!" Jen demanded glaring at the red haired woman who just grinned wider at this.

"Well I'm one of your new P.E. teachers and the 'papa' of Tweedledum over there as well as two other of your new teachers for other classes." Éclair said grinning as she nodded towards Tweedledum who was still laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Honestly you guys should feel happy that I felt some pity and stopped so quickly." Éclair said causing the students to scowl at her as they simply remained in place in the pool glaring at her.

"How nice of you to feel pity on us." One of the other girls said glaring darkly while the boys were more than happy to ogle the woman who only looked a few years older than them. Not nearly old enough to be a mother to a boy at least their age, not with the way she looked.

"Who said I felt pity for you? I felt pity for my son, I haven't seen him laugh this hard since Un-oh gave him laughing gas as a prank." Éclair said with an arched eyebrow as she looked at the students boredly. If she hadn't been worried about Tweedledum hurting himself from laughing so much, she would have chased them a few more laps at least.

"This…this is what you and mama were working on last night?" Tweedledum asked as he finally was able to breath properly again, although he was still grinning slightly at the stunt his papa had pulled.

"That and a new sibling for you and the girls." Éclair said with a grin of her own and causing Tweedledum to sigh heavily at this.

"Trust me. I know. You two forgot that my room is right below the attic. I had to bunk with Dledee last night. Besides we have our hands full enough with Che so we really don't need another baby in the house." Tweedledum said mentioning the youngest of the four siblings. Chevalia who had been put into the body of a baby after he had died in front of papa and mom. Luckily mom had been able to encode his soul and pretty much put it in a baby's body to let him grow up a second time with the family he should have had to start with.

"Che would be happy to have a baby sibling to play with don't you think?" Éclair asked giving her eldest son her full attention as she grinned at him.

"Does mom and mama know about what you're attempting?" Tweedledum asked raising an eyebrow at his papa who grinned wider.

"Your mom agrees with me and your mama didn't seem to mind the thought either. You know your mama loves having a baby or two to spoil." Éclair said causing the students to look confused. Why were they talking like there were two other women in the equation? Sure triads weren't exactly rare but they weren't common either.

What were the odds that one of their teachers would be in a triad? That'd be as unlikely as all three members of a triad working in the same place.

There was no way that could be true…

Right? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hello class. I am your new Sex Ed/parenting teacher. My name is Dvergr." The short pink haired woman stepped into her classroom wearing a simple white dress with her yellow jacket thrown over one shoulder and a baby bag thrown over the other.

"Since I sincerely doubt that you all need to be taught about what Sex is…we'll move along to the parenting portion since a few of you look like you could use it." Dvergr didn't skip a beat or a step as she side stepped the little water balloon condom trap they had set up for her.

Dvergr was looking very pointedly at one girl in the class whose stomach was already beginning to show.

"This is my son and assistant, Chevalia but he is usually just called Che." Dvergr said her blank face turning into a soft smile as she looked at the sleeping baby who was drooling on her jacket as she set down the diaper bag by the desk.

"Are there any questions we need to go ahead and get out of the way before we start or are you just going to make up rumors when you think I'm not listening?" Dvergr asked quirking an eyebrow at the class after she had written her name on the old fashioned white board for the students, that way they didn't mangle it all to hell trying to pronounce it.

"Why did you bring your son with you?" One girl immediately asked as she looked at the admittedly adorable baby who was barely a year old.

"This is a parenting class. What better way to teach with a baby here to help with some demonstrations? Besides we have trouble finding a babysitter that actually does their job so this kills two birds with one stone." Dvergr answered without even thinking about it. That was so true it was painful. Most of the babysitters either didn't do their job and left Che alone for far too long to do whatever they wanted without care for his needs or health, or they tried to sell him to the highest bidder as soon as they learned just whose son he was.

The son of two E.S. members and the Chief of the G.O.T.T. who was also a former E.S. member would go for quite the large sum of cash after all. Not to mention when you add the fact that his three older siblings were all E.S. members as well.

"You look damn good for a mother." One boy said leering at Dvergrs small frame and causing her to frown at him.

"You don't look like you've gone through pregnancy though." One girl said making Dvergr nod her head.

"I haven't recently. Most of my children are adopted but we, my other halves and I, love them all the same. I only got pregnant once and it was hard on my body but for all you future mothers trust me…it's worth it. It's worth every second once you see your baby for the first time. Well…for those of you with any maternal instincts that is." Dvergr said her voice and eyes soft and fond as she stared down at her sleeping baby boy. Even though he and the twins were adopted, she loved them just as much as she did Alv. That was something the clone had really fucked up on.

She loved all four of her babies from the moment she first saw them, even when Dledee and Dledum had been rescued from that orphanage and were dirty and near feral with fear and/or anger. She had loved them instantly and happily welcomed them into the family with open arms. Alv had been ecstatic to have a brother and sister, it had actually been Eclipse who had taken the longest to warm up to the two new additions. She hadn't known how to act around them after they had acted so scared and/or feral upon first meeting her.

"So you have more than one kid?" Another girl asked immediately catching that part while a few of the softer hearted girls melted at the fondness and love that Dvergr had spoken with when she talked about seeing her baby for the first time.

"Four. Che here is the youngest. Alv is my oldest daughter, and everyone calls the twins Tweedledee and Tweedledum. For those of you just coming from gym class I believe you've met my eldest son." Dvergr said her lips twitching upwards as she looked at the ones that had just left gym class. She had heard Dledum's laughter clear to the English classroom and hadn't been able to resist a snicker of her own since she had known what Éclair had been doing.

She had helped make the shark costume after all.

"Wasn't that other lady calling him her son though?" A boy by the name of Kenneth asked frowning confused at that and making Dvergr nod.

"Yes that was Éclair. She and I are two parts of a triad. All of the children tend to call her 'papa' since she is less…lady like than myself or the other member of our triad. She was looking forward to trying out her costume and since I could hear Dledum laughing from the English room I can only imagine how badly she scared you all." Dvergr said sounding more amused than anything before Che's face screwed up and he began to wake up with a cry.

"Shh. It's alright Che. Mama is right here." Dvergr's attention was immediately on her youngest as she rocked him softly and patted his back softly.

"Looks like your first lesson will be on how to properly change a diaper." Dvergr said, her sensitive nose picking up an odor as she reached into the baby bag for a diaper and some wipes.

"In front of you all on the desks are fake babies since I don't trust any of you with a cup that doesn't have a lid on it, much less an actual baby. Like hell am I letting any of you try and handle my son either so these will have to do." Dvergr said making everyone glance at the fake babies in front of them that all were wearing diapers. They all knew that there were replacement diapers in their desks and changing cloths along with wipes and everything else they might need.

If they knew what the hell they were doing that is.

"Since I sincerely doubt any of you have experience with changing a baby's diaper then you should pay close attention while I change Che. I'll tell you what I'm doing as I do it since most of you won't be able to see it too well." Dvergr said as she spread out the changing mat on the teachers desk with one hand.

"For those of you thinking you don't have to participate in this…you will be responsible for disposing of Che's dirty diaper if you refuse to try and participate, and trust me. That'll be worse on you than merely changing a clean diaper on a fake baby doll." Dvergr said glaring at a few students that hadn't moved to do anything with their baby.

"Taking care of babies is a womans job. No way would a dad ever change a diaper." One of the boys said with a sneer as he refused to touch the doll or diaper.

"Wrong. Fathers, dads, papas. No matter what word you use they are all responsible for the child they helped to create or decided to take care of. Éclair might be the 'papa' or 'dad' of the children but she helps change diapers as well, she feeds Che, plays with him, does everything a mom does even if she is considered the dad of the children." Dvergr said not looking impressed with the boy in the slightest.

He didn't look convinced as he leered at her body, along with a few other boys.

That was fine. She didn't like it but she could use their misogyny against them.

"Besides most women like a man that will help with children. The better a man is with a baby and child the more likely a woman would take notice of him."

That had most of the boys nearly running over themselves to learn how to change a diaper correctly hoping it would help them impress a lady they liked.

Dvergr smirked as she explained what she was doing as she changed her son.

This job might not be too hard after all if all of her classes were as easy as this one was.

She just hoped Alv and Éclair didn't level the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was now lunch time and the students were all rather quiet compared to usual as their teachers entered the cafeteria, looking annoyed but brightening up when they saw each other.

"How were your classes so far?" Eclipse asked immediately stepping over to her mates and kissing Dvergr's head and Eclairs cheek.

"Scared the shit out of the kids with a shark costume and made Dledum laugh like a loon in the processes, then cussed out my French class when they refused to listen. Yours?" Éclair asked kissing Dvergr and Eclipse both lightly on the lips before she stole Chevalia from the shortest of the three of them when her baby boy made grabby hands at her.

"I heard him laughing from the English classroom where I was stuck telling the kids that not all of their video games or music videos taught them the right words. My second class was better behaved when I taught them how to correctly change a baby's diaper." Dvergr said earning startled looks from everyone at the teachers table for that.

"They were?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief as she stared at the woman with the cotton candy colored hair.

"They were when I told them that most women like the fact that a man knows how to properly care for a child. Some of the boys nearly tripped over themselves doing what I said after that." Dvergr said with a smirk while the other E.S. members eyes widened at that as they stared at her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Alv asked in disbelief after a minute of staring at her mother in disbelief and shock.

"Because even though you're very smart for your age, there are still _some_ tricks your dear mama has up her sleeve. Especially when it comes to children. You never said how your day went so far Clipse." Dvergr said taking Chevalia back easily while Éclair got into the lunch line and grabbed three trays, one for both of her mates and herself.

"Told a few kids to go to hell in Politics class and broke some bones in biology when one boy tried slapping my ass." Eclipse said earning a cuff upside the head from Dvergr.

"Language around Che. You know as well as I do that babies pick up on cusswords the easiest." Dvergr scolded the blond who gave her a sheepish half smile and shrug.

"So which idiot dared touch what is mine?" Éclair asked her mouth in her normal cheerful grin but her eyes were dark and cold as she glared around the room dangerously, a miasma of anger and possessiveness surrounding her and making a few of the kids with more self-preservation than their peers to gulp and shy away.

"If I told you, you'd break the agreement we have on not killing or sterilizing the brats. I handled it and you can stake your claim again tonight." Eclipse said as Éclair set down the trays in front of her two lovers and then grabbed Eclipse's chin, making the blond look up at her.

"You bet I will because no one touches what belongs to me. The only one allowed to touch you and Dvergr aside from each other is me." Éclair said her voice a near growl before she pulled Eclipse into a hungry and possessive kiss that left the blond breathless while several dozen students cat called and even more whistled.

"Ignoring those two…how was everyone elses day so far?" Dvergr asked rolling her eyes at the other two members of her triad as Éclair sat down smugly at the sight of the dazed and breathless state she had left the blond in.

"Papa made me nearly break a few ribs laughing in P.E and had to dumb down Physics to the basics after I scared the class into behaving. Sister?" Tweedledum said before turning to his twin who raised an eyebrow wondering what their papa had done but setting it aside for the moment.

"Destroyed several wannabe hackers egos in Computers when they didn't think I knew anything about the subject and threw a math book at one particularly stupid boy in mathematics. Big sis?" Tweedledee asked glancing at Alv while Dvergr expertly ate her food while feeding Chevalia at the same time, Eclipse holding the bouncing boy on her lap to make it easier on her wife.

"Threatened one boy with torture when he tried a stupid pick up line on me in math, set another boys lab coat on fire when he didn't listen to safety protocols in Chem." Alv said sounding bored with it all as she leaned into her boyfriends side.

"Dealt with flirting girls all through Latin, and had to inform the students that comic books and the internet was not always the best source for accurate history." Sinistra said wrapping an arm around Alv and pressing a kiss to her head when she growled at hearing how some hussies were daring to flirt with her boyfriend.

"Nearly broke a board on one girls head in Economics, cursed out the entire class in Latin after the third horrible attempt at a cuss word." Dextera said with a small smirk.

"Put a fake piranha down one boys shorts when he refused to listen to me because he thought I was too young, then I blasted a Tuba in one girls ear when she mentioned I wouldn't even be able to pick up most of the instruments." Viola said with a giggle while Cesario leaned down to whisper to her his answer.

"Sario said that he almost yelled at one girl in French, and threw one boy into a wall in Literature." Viola relayed to the others who winced as they all paused and looked at the silver haired male. What had the students done for _Cesario_ to be at the point of yelling?

"Nearly lost my hearing when some asshole ramped up the amps in music, turned one girl into an easel in art when she pissed me off." Un-ou said with a scowl as he massaged his poor sensitive ears.

"So that's what that sound was…there were almost four explosions in Chemistry and made them run laps in Phys. Ed. It got to the point where I started throwing basket balls at those that were walking instead of running." A-ou said without much emotion to his voice.

"Had to fight off the girls in Home Economics and then inform several kids that smoking weed was not a good way to learn philosophy." Armbrust said with a slight twitch of his eyebrow and causing Éclair to snicker as she cut up the chicken on Dvergr's plate to make it easier on the smaller woman.

"Had to deal with pervy comments in Philosophy, and then almost beat some sense into some misogynic idiots during Home Ec." Mercredi reported as she leaned into Armbrusts side as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Dealt with plenty of comments about my apparent age in French, and then had to crush several students in Computers before they would even believe I was the teacher." Lumiere said with a sigh as she finished up the reports of their days so far.

"So pretty much everyone's had a horrible day so far, minus the first class of P.E?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at her co-workers who all nodded their heads.

"Great…half a day down…another two weeks of the same shit over and over again to go." Eclipse said with a sigh, earning a whack upside the head for her language again while Chevalia giggled.

"Pa…pa…." Chevalia said reaching for Éclair who was snickering at Eclipse's misfortune, before the entire teachers table fell silent as everyone stared at the baby.

"Your first word!" Éclair near squealed as she stole Chevalia from the now pouting blond while a few of the students looked up from their conversations or plates at that as they stared at Éclair pressing kisses all over a giggling Chevalia's face.

"First Alv says mama and now Che says papa. None of our kids ever have 'mom' as the first word." Eclipse said pouting at that even though she was happy at her sons first word as well.

"Don't worry Clipse. Maybe the next one will say mom first." Dvergr said trying to reassure her wife while Eclipse and Éclair immediately stared at her. Lumiere choked on her 'aged grape juice' at that, looking horrified.

"Next one?" Armbrust asked paling a bit as he stared at the triad as well. He clearly remembered what it had been like when Dvergr was pregnant with Alv. The amount of mood swings and cravings she had…

"Well we _are_ going to try for another baby again soon and in case you haven't noticed... I am more likely to get pregnant than either of these two. Hence why I'm the 'mama'." Dvergr pointed out dryly at the end.

Lumiere seemed to sum up the thoughts of those who had been there during Dvergrs only pregnancy quite nicely, well aside from Éclair and Eclipse of course, in just one sentence.

"Is it too late to fake my death again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiddy Grade High**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So you idiots think that if you refuse to go to the classroom…I can't teach you?" Alv asked her math class the next morning with a raised eyebrow. They were hanging out in the cafeteria and were refusing to leave, smugly believing that she couldn't do her job if they weren't in the classroom.

"Idiots. Little Bro I'm borrowing Papa! Papa can you grab the projector from my classroom! My students think they can outsmart me!" Alva shouted out the door earning a cackle from at least three different areas of the school.

"It takes at least two people to carry that projector so there's no way she can do it without help." One guy said with a snicker and causing Alv to cackle as well. Oh these poor misguided idiots thought that just because it took two of _them_ to carry the projector meant her papa couldn't do it.

"Oh just wait and see." Alv said with a grin on her face as her students shifted subconsciously. Maybe this wasn't their best idea. Not with how unbothered by it their teacher seemed.

"Here you go baby girl. Need anything else?" Éclair asked walking into the cafeteria with the projector lifted up with just one hand, causing the math students to gape in disbelief and a few to blanch in horror at how strong she was to do something like that so casually. Even for the strongest of the students, it took at least two of them to carry it more than a few inches and yet…this one woman had just carried it from almost halfway across the school in record time _using only one hand._

"Nope. Thanks papa, and I'm not a baby. Haven't been in years." Alv said grinning at Éclair who ginned and reached up to ruffle the taller womans short blue hair.

"Still my oldest baby." Éclair said with a grin as she ducked the half-assed swat from Alv.

"Yeah yeah. Love you to papa." Alv said with a roll of her eyes as she plugged in the projector and pulled up today's math lesson.

"Have fun and don't do what I wouldn't!" Éclair said with a laugh and earning a snicker from her daughter.

"What you do ended up in several wars, twice as many rebellions, and me being born." Alv said dryly and earning a cheeky tongue stuck out by her papa.

"And I don't think Sinistra would last the day if your mothers and I found out we were going to be grandparents." Éclair said making Alv turn bright red in the face at that as she spluttered a bit. From down the hall she could hear Un-oh laughing his ass off and she began planning how to beat him up later.

"Papa I'm going to stab you." Alv hissed at her papa who merely grinned brighter right back.

"As long as you clear it with your mom and mama first. Stabbing me is what they have dibs on." Éclair said cheerfully before she ducked out of the room when Alv threw a piece of chalk at her.

 **SCENE BREAK DANCING NOW**

"So did everyone's classes try to do something stupid to get out of lessons or was it just mine?" Alv asked the rest of the family as they all sat down for lunch, the math projector and all still in the cafeteria to prove her point.

"The P.E. class thought that if they refused to come inside then we couldn't get them into the pool." Tweedledum commented first as he sat beside his twin.

"What did Éclair do?" Lumiere asked with a sigh and earning a tongue being poked out from her partner.

"She threw them into the lake near the school and made em play water volleyball by throwing the ball at their heads. They had to duck or hit it away which had the whole class hitting the balls at each other within the first ten minutes." Tweedledum said with a smirk and causing Éclair to shrug.

"Hey they wanted to try me. I just proved why they shouldn't. Besides, my French class tried blasting music on an old fashioned boombox so that they couldn't hear me over it. One poor kid looked ready to cry when I dropped it out of the window when they refused to turn it off. Kid'll find it in one piece on the grass outside after school and learn not to bring it to class again or I'll break it." Éclair said with a snicker, the poor boy had looked so horrified and shocked when she did that. It had made her feel just the slightest bit guilty for half a second, then she remembered the net of lipstick she had set up underneath the classroom windows encase she got fed up enough to throw a student out of the window.

"Of course you did papa. The computer class tried uploading a virus to my computer so that I couldn't get in and teach them, I disabled it and sent it to their phones within two minutes. Ended up teaching math class in here however and when they tried moving the projector so that I couldn't find it, I dumped a glass of water on one boys head before getting the projector back out." Tweedledee said shaking her head fondly.

"Well after the Lake lesson, my Physics class tried activating a gravity modifier in the classroom thinking it would leave me unable to teach. They were stuck to the ceiling while I moved everything up there and had the lesson on why not to mess with gravity." Tweedledum said with a small smirk of his own.

"Taught Math class in here, and then my Chem class thought setting my desk on fire would stop me from teaching them. Absorbed the fire without them seeing it and left them thinking I'm from hell. I still wanna stab papa though." Alv said with a small cackle, their reactions had been priceless.

"No stabbing your papa Alv. You already went through that phase when you were eight." Dvergr said without even glancing at her daughter who pouted at her.

"Well my Politics class tried bribing me so I taught them the error of their ways, then in Biology they drew crude figures on the board so I made them watch a video of what happens to those with deadly STDs and then a different video of a woman in labor." Eclipse said with a dark smirk of her own and earning a _look_ from Dvergr.

"That makes my parenting class make more sense now. My English class tried hiring some idiot to 'seduce me' so that I'd be…preoccupied. I threw him out the window before he could get near me and then chewed them out in three different languages. My parenting class looked horrified and a few looked pale at the sight of me while the others wouldn't look me in the eyes, and the ones from the Lake were furious and tried sabotaging some of the baby items in the room. I gave them the Stare and they began behaving." Dvergr said rolling her eyes at her mates antics as she bounced Che a bit on her lap while the family shivered. Dvergrs Stare, and yes it deserved the caps on it thank you very much, would break a hardened criminal.

"Class tried hiring a hooker in Latin, threw her into the pool in the gym. And when they tried hacking my computer to show Monty Python I forced them to watch old World War 2 films and if they tried to fall asleep I would throw a book at them." Sinistra said although he spared Alv a curious look when she wouldn't look him in the eyes without blushing.

"Economics tried messing with the figures on the board so I forced them to learn about the Great Depression. Latin class tried playing Mamma Mia on the projector so I made them watch it in Latin without any subtitles or captions." Dextera said with a snicker of his own.

"French class tried questioning my age again and stayed on their phones so I switched their phones language to French, computer class tried hacking my computer so I may have leaked some of their more embarrassing moments on their phones to their social medias." Lumiere said sipping her tea and not looking at anyone as they all stared at her for a second before snickering heavily.

"They tried dumping paint on me in Art so I used paintball guns on them. Then they tried hiding from me in music so I snuck up on them and blasted the amps in their ears when I found them." Viola said with a giggle before Cesario whispered to her again.

"Cesario said that his French class refused to listen so he gave them pop quizzes on German and watched their expressions go from smug to horrified. His Lit class tried threatening to call the police on him for dating me cause of our 'age differences' so he handed them the cell phone and wrote 911 on the board daring them to do it. He looked amused the whole time." Viola said giggling harder and earning laughter from the rest of the group.

Viola may look younger than Cesario but she was actually about twenty years his senior. And the police _knew_ not to get involved with G.O.T.T. personnel or their personal lives, especially the E.S. members.

"So that's why the amps went off. Well the music class tried playing out of key on purpose so I broke a guitar over one boy's back. Art class tried saying art was for girls like me, should have seen how red they turned when they found out I'm a guy. They couldn't look at me for the rest of the period without blushing until their ears were red." Un-oh said with a cackle.

"They tried saying they'd make a bomb in Chemistry so I showed them the right way to do it, they tried it and made stink bombs blow up on themselves. P.E. class tried refusing to play baseball so I threw the balls at them until they had a broken bone or learned to hit the ball." A-Ou said with a small grin of his own at the first part and making Éclair throw her head back and cackle hard.

"They tried sabotaging the food in Home Ec. So I used my briefcase to replace the food on my tray but not theirs. Had my food tasting like it should while theirs tasted horrible and they all knew it too. One girl tried slipping weed or some other drug into my drink during Philosophy so I made it look like the whole classroom was the result of a hallucinogenic." Armblast said with a slight smug air to him as he pulled Mercredi into his side possessively.

"Tried drugging me in Philosophy as well and I may have made it seem as if the drugs did nothing to me when I actually just switched the tainted glass for a clean one without them noticing, should have seen the looks on their faces. Home Ec. Students tried refusing to attend the class so I destroyed most of their clothes and made them learn how to make new ones." Mercredi said with a smirk on her face as she willingly leaned into Armblasts side, cuddling close to him and letting him feed her.

"So Alv… I overheard something interesting today." Un-oh said looking at the blue haired absorber who blinked and then blushed bright red. Éclair immediately began cackling again, which had Che laughing and clapping his hands at his papa being so happy.

"Shut. Up. Un-oh." Alv growled at Un-oh dangerously and earning a smirk from the boy.

"Does this have something to do with why you want to stab Éclair?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter who shot a glare at her papa at the reminder.

"Or why you won't look me in the eyes?" Sinistra asked looking at his long term girlfriend worried when she just blushed brighter.

"So should Sinistra start trying to run and hide or have you not caught yet?" Un-oh proceeded to tease Alv even more and making her glare and growl at him even though her face was a brilliant shade of crimson at the moment.

"Why would I have to run and hide?" Sinistra asked confused and slightly alarmed at suddenly being brought into this while Alv hadn't answered Un-oh's question.

"I may have told Alv not to do anything I wouldn't and she pointed out that what I did helped bring her into this world. I told her that was my point, I didn't think Sinistra would last a day if we learned we were going to be grandparents." Éclair cheerfully explained making Alv turn even redder while Sinistra blushed brightly as well at that and the others began snickering or coughing to try and hide their amusement, or horror.

"I wouldn't mind having a grandchild or two to spoil. Heaven only knows that Dledee and Dledum won't give me any. Not anytime soon at any rate." Dvergr said smiling reassuringly at her eldest who looked embarrassed and mortified. The twins weren't far behind her as they blushed as red as their eyes at their mama's words.

"I've heard enough of this!" Alv said getting up and quickly rushing from the room, causing everyone to frown for a minute.

"Usually she's not so sensitive about stuff like this." Un-oh said frowning and looking a bit guilty at having run her off.

"I'll go check on her." Sinistra said quickly taking off after his girlfriend. The small box in his pocket seemed much heavier as he ran after her towards the teachers work room.

He found her puking in the trashcan and quickly rushed to her side.

"Alv?" Sinistra asked worried and alarmed and ready to call for the others immediately if something was wrong with his girl. They very rarely ever got sick after all. Not with common sicknesses at least.

"I'm fine…" Alv said before she puked again causing him to look even more worried as he rubbed her back.

"Don't tell them okay? If papa and mom find out…they might actually kill you." Alv said blinking slightly as if to clear tears from her eyes and making him look confused and alarmed as he pulled her close.

"Why would they do that?" Sinistra asked causing Alv to grin weakly as she pulled one of his hands over her stomach and squeezed it lightly.

"Because we aren't married and it turns out the condom broke last time. They may have been joking about it but…congrats…" Alv said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him and made his own eyes widen.

He immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss as soon as the next sentence left her mouth, and judging by the loud shriek from the cafeteria…Un-oh had been listening in as well with his ability.

Since Éclair hadn't busted down the door yet to get to Sinistra, they could only guess that Un-oh had kept it to himself so far.

"You're going to be a daddy."


End file.
